


In a pig’s eye

by belivaird_st



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Isobel can’t stand having Lady Sylvia’s much younger male lover around. Henry Denton is a pig.
Relationships: Henry Denton/Sylvia McCordle
Kudos: 1





	In a pig’s eye

Isobel McCordle had opened the doors of her bedroom to find Henry Denton smirking right there in the hallway. 

“I think you’ve made a wrong turn,” she spoke in a bored voice. “My mother’s room is the opposite direction...”

“I came to fetch you for dinner, Isobel.” A muscle now twitched the left side of Henry’s jawbone. “We haven’t started without you.”

“Pity,” she sighed. “Guess you’ll just have to starve then!” that’s when she took a step backwards and had both doors slammed shut right in the actor’s face. Irritated now, Henry began pounding his fists hard against the wood until the racket was overbearing and made Isobel pull them wide open again.

“I’m not leaving without you, so let’s quit the bullshit, shall we?” 

Isobel opened her mouth to argue, but that’s when Henry quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her in the middle of the hallway, making her trip and stumble on her feet. She caught her balance and looked at him with full hatred. Then he walked towards her and started feeling her up; placing his hands a little too long on her breasts and bottom. As soon as she moved away, feeling her face grow hot and her eyes stinging with tears, he gave her an apologetic smile and offered her an elbow to take to follow him downstairs.

Lady Sylvia and a few other guests had already started eating their meals at the table. Isobel ignored the piercing glare her mother was giving her, while she busily pulled back an empty chair and sat down. Henry Denton quietly moved past her a few seats over, looking rather calm and satisfied.

“Nice of you to drop by,” Lady Sylvia spoke sarcastically, bringing her glass of wine close to her lips.

“I didn’t think getting your daughter out of that goddamn room of hers, would be such a chore.” Henry took a deep breath as he reached for his fork and knife.

“Oh, my dear boy, that’s just the beginning,” Lady Sylvia grinned, watching Isobel pick at the meat on her plate with a pouty look on her face. “It’s getting her to actually eat something, is more the challenge.”


End file.
